


Safe

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Cassian wakes up injured, but he knows he's safe because Kay is there to scold him.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



Cassian didn’t open his eyes immediately. Instead, he opted to let the haze of unconsciousness clear while he inventoried his injuries. He was banged and bruised and must be covered in cuts. They wouldn’t waste bacta patches.

Cool metallic fingertips brushed over his forehead, causing his breath to catch.

“Kay.” He opened his eyes. He was safe.

Kay’s photoreceptors met his gaze, and the droid approximated a sigh of relief.

“You know my opinions regarding you and solo missions.”

Cassian laughed and regretted it immediately. Bruised ribs. “I know. I don’t plan to do it again.”

“I don’t believe you.”


End file.
